


生查子

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient China, Class Differences, First Meeting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 元宵节两个小男孩的初遇。





	生查子

**Author's Note:**

> 给葱的小短文。  
> 标题来自那首《生查子•元夕》，所以按理说这应该是一个相遇失去再重逢的故事，但只写了麦雷作为两个小男孩的初遇，后续可啃着糖葫芦自由脑补，食用愉快。

一年中少有这么一回的，街上热热闹闹挂满了灯笼，掮着挑子挎着篮子的商贩叫卖声里带出来新春的生气勃勃，离初五复工过了快十天了，做生意的都不再懒散。人群呼出的水汽混着馄饨汤的热气悠悠飘上头顶被灯火照亮的空气中。

路边卖花灯的、猜灯谜的、敲着小锣让鬃人跳舞的，麦考夫都目不斜视。他只是一手别扭地被哈德森太太拉着，一手握着一串亮晶晶的糖葫芦，正一点一点把山里红外边儿那层冰糖啃下来，还不让黏糊糊的糖沾到脸上。走着走着前面的路又被人群挡住了，他拉了拉哈德森太太准备绕开，但是被人群中挤出来的一个拿着小锣收赏钱的男孩撞了满怀，糖葫芦掉在地上。

“对不起！太太…呃，少爷…我…”男孩麻利地把那串山里红捡起来，结结巴巴不知道怎么好，似乎有点怕麦考夫打他似的缩着脖子，瞟了一眼二人身上的衣料后将头压得更低了。

反正那一层冰糖已经差不多吃完了，于是麦考夫满不在乎地摆摆手，“无妨。”男孩举着竹签，还也不是扔也不是，脸涨得通红——也可能是冻的，麦考夫看着他单薄的灰棉袄想——最终挤出来一句：“要么少爷进来看看我们耍猴？不收赏钱的。”他咬着下唇等麦考夫回话，冷不防身后有人喊了一声“雷子！”

“诶！”他立刻应声，然后从人群中挤了回去，麦考夫犹豫了一下，在哈德森太太往他背上轻轻推了一把后终于忍不住跟了上去。但他的注意力没在空地中央的猴子和指挥的老人身上，而是看着刚刚那个“雷子”跑到一边。适才喊他的一个大些的孩子质问他是不是偷偷拿钱买东西了，然后用力拍了他的脑袋收了小锣里所有的铜板，糖葫芦也被一把抢走了。

麦考夫皱了眉，吩咐哈德森太太再去买一串山里红一串山药豆，告诉她自己就在角落里台阶上面等，然后在老妇人一步三回头的担忧眼神中招呼那个男孩过来。“少爷，我得干活——”

“总得一段演完了再收钱啊。你叫什么名字？”

“格雷戈。”男孩有些不好意思地笑了笑。这句倒是没加少爷，麦考夫默不作声点了点头，等着哈德森太太回来。男孩忍不住打了个喷嚏，但看着他便没好意思用袖子抹，只是用力吸了吸鼻子。

不像豆沙包一样圆圆白白还裹得里三层外三层的麦考夫，格雷戈和他差不多高却又黑又瘦，但带着常年东奔西跑的人身上常见的结实，就是眼睛在没什么肉的小脸上显得过分大了。麦考夫从哈德森太太手中接过糯米纸还包得好好的糖葫芦，将那串山里红合并自己的手绢一起塞给格雷戈，“吃吧。”

男孩急忙摆摆手没有要接的意思：“我已经害你掉了一串怎么能再收？”

“我知道你想还我的，只是掉在地上又被你师兄抢走了。吃吧，我不喜欢吃酸的。”男孩小声道谢，接过去很快地吃了起来，好像怕马上又会有人喊他似的。他吃完很快回去干活了，走之前礼貌地请麦考夫等一下，于是麦考夫就在人群旁边慢悠悠咬着他的山药豆。哈德森太太催了他两次也没有要走的意思，直到格雷戈再次出现，这次披着件破旧的皮袄，因为太大几乎拖到地上，一只小猴子被他搂在怀里。

他急促地喘着气，呼出的白雾散在夜风中，伸出手，微微汗湿的掌心里是几枚铜钱。

“给，”他急急忙忙地补充道：“是我自己的工钱，不是偷拿的。”麦考夫摇摇头，但在格雷戈的坚持下还是收了一枚，他想了想问道：“明天还来吗？”

“明天是正日子，师傅说要去什刹海，有冰灯人多。还听说，”格雷戈的脸上浮现出属于孩子的无忧无虑的欢喜来：“还听说内务府会来人放盒子花呢。”藏在皮袄里的猴子应和地叫了一声，男孩爱怜的摸了摸它。

“我会去。”

“真的？！”那双眼睛睁得更大了，映着灯光是流动的暖融融的棕色。

“真的。”麦考夫用了回答母亲问话时的坚定语气。

“那太好了！明天见，呃……”格雷戈挠了挠头发，麦考夫替他补完：“麦考夫。”

“明儿见麦考夫！”男孩挥了挥空着的那只手，抱着猴子跑回了人群中。细雪开始飘下来，哈德森太太帮麦考夫系紧了猩红羽纱面的狐皮大氅，那枚铜钱则被装进绣工精致的云鹤纹荷包里。他一路想着如何不让母亲知道自己今天吃了太多糖，明天又要怎样从家宴上早些溜出来——

好在什刹海离柳荫街算不上远。


End file.
